Yuki Eiri's Sleepless Nights
by Turin resurrected
Summary: Eiri Yuki... being nice to Shuichi? Is it the end of the world? Or is there another reason? Even Yuki is perplexed! Fluff YukixShuichi


Gravitation is by Maki Murakami. Buy the manga from Tokyopop! Send me an extra copy, if you could! n.n I'm not joking!

The song is mine.nn

**Yuki Eiri's Sleepless Night**

**By Turin**

Yuki Eiri shifted in his bed. Sleep is very precious to writers, a full night's rest is as rare as a seat in Tokyo's subway… (a hand crept ominously up his loose shirt, and a sleepy voice murmured his name in his ear and went on to dream again…) rarer still if you slept with someone who cuddled like a puppy. For a moment, he was tempted to push the hand away, but then, decided against it. The brat would probably think that he's 'sweetening' up to him. Damn juvenile.

Carefully, he puffed up his pillow and buried his head in it.

He could hear Shuichi's gentle breathing and the hum of the air conditioner. He stabbed the boy in the guts. That took care of one of them.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Was the faucet in the bathroom leaking?

_Damn it! _Shuichi must've left it open again!

He rolled off the bed, goosebumps rolling up his bare legs as the cold air struck him. He hated the cold. Shivering, he sped off to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. Sure enough, the faucet was dripping… at 3 drops an hour.

Eiri's brows knotted as he tightened the faucet. _I'm never one to have insomnia, then why am I having one now? Damn it. To think that I've never slept a wink in a week!_ He glanced at his watch. 1:30 A.M. March 26.

He spent the night twiddling around the house. Heck, he even finished 30 pages of his new novel! If this went on, his editor would think he's getting soft. Eiri saw his reflection on the mirrored table. Dark circles bordered his veined eyes. Ugh. He downed half a mug of java coffee.

"Yuuuki! Yuuuki!" a cheery voice called from the bedroom. Sighing, he saved the document he was working on. Why did Shuichi have to use his name like a damned voice exercise? The way he called, you'd think he was yodeling for goats.

He didn't have to open the door since the energizer doggy took it upon himself to jump him. Shuichi was slim, but heavy. If he hadn't held on to the cabinet, he would've fallen on his butt.

"Yuki, Yuki, when I woke up, you weren't there! I thought you went out without telling me again! You promised we'd have breakfast together! Yuki!"

"Gakki… I know my name, okay? Shut up. Dress up. We'll go wherever you want."

Shuichi's eyes lit up. He looked like he just won the lottery.

"Yatta! Yosh, Eiri!" Yuki pried Shuichi off. The boy began rummaging through his drawers like a dog searching for a bone… good thing they kept their clothes separate. Shuichi threw his clothes everywhere, on the floor, on the bed… finally, he found the one he was looking for. A red turtleneck long-sleeved shirt, coupling this with tight leather pants. He jumped on his feet, sped off to the window, checked the weather, and since it was raining slightly, finished with a woolen cap. Eiri had already finished dressing. Unconsciously he had chosen the same ensemble, only the shirt was black, and he'd be dead first before he wore a cutesy mickey cap.

Shuichi was thrilled.

"Eiri! You look like me!"

Heavens, no. Don't tell me, I'm turning as gay as him… 

"You _wish_, gakki," he checked his wallet in his back pocket. "Let's go."

The morning air was crisp and cold. And Shuichi used this as an excuse to hold on to Eiri's hand like a leach. They passed through the park, choosing a route few people use.

"Yuki, do you know what this place is?"

Eiri awoke from his reverie and looked around. Deserted place, lots of foliage, fountain in the middle, cobbled road and a car shortcut on the side. This was where they first met. A warm feeling bubbled in his heart, and in spite of himself, he smiled.

"How the hell should I know, brat?"

But Shuichi knew his lover well, and he caught the passing smile in the first place.

"If you say so Yuki…," he crooned. "But I'm glad you remember."

Shuichi closed his eyes and leaned on Eiri's arm. To have him in his arms, walking hand in hand like this… was like… was like… heaven. Wordlessly, he whispered,

"Yuki… I love you."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Welcome to Brownies and Cakes House! How can we serve you?" the cashier/ waitress eyes were closed in an attitude of meekness and respect. Shuichi bounded off to the display, mouth watering at the numerous sweets and pastries. He had always liked chocolate, and cheesecake, but that strawberry looked nice, too! And that carrot cake! And that tira misu!

For his part, Yuki removed his shades and put on his glasses to read the breakfast menu.

"One chicken sandwich – _no mayo_, java coffee…" he intoned flatly, "…and I crave a dessert… yes…. Three chocolate cupcakes with M&M's, cream, cherries, oreo, gummy bears…"

The waitress couldn't possibly take down his complicated order eyes closed, could she? But now that she has her eyes fully opened, her hands won't punch the register. She stared and stared at the blonde-haired man in front of him… his Romanesque nose, cherry lips, emerald eyes, and haughty demeanor… he… he…. Was he… yes… he could only be…

"YUKI EIRIIIIII!" she screamed her lungs out.

"Wha!" Even Shuichi was shocked.

The gentle din of communication in the background suddenly vanished. Yuki's cheeks reddened. He didn't need eyes on the back of his head to know that everyone was looking at them now.

"The _writer_ – Yuki Eiri?"

"Who's the other one?"

"It's Shindou! It's Shindou kun!"

"From Bad Luck!"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and rushed outside, before the fans got their wits together and mob them. They walked swiftly down the block. Both of them were anxious. Being famous had its downside. You couldn't walk outside without getting unwanted attention.

"Eiri, it's your fault!" Shuichi chided lightheartedly, "You always told me to be _inkoibito_. But you forgot! Like you forgot another thing today!"

"Shut up gakki. And don't use words beyond your IQ if you don't know what it means. It's 'incognito', stupid. You're lucky you became a popstar since you have no future in college!"

Shuichi pouted. He knew he wasn't as smart as Eiri, his strengths lay elsewhere, but Eiri shouldn't rub it in his face like that!

"Yuki… you're mean…"

Yuki sighed. The sight of his lover about to cry tugged at his heart, in spite of popular opinion. Guiltily, he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's midriff and kissed his cherry head. The mood instantly lightened. "Let's go to another place, where no one will bother us. I'll choose. Is that all right with you?"

"Sniff… (Shuichi rubbed his eyes, but the tears were history now, and there was a smile pasted on his lips.) You know I'm game with it, Eiri…"

It was mid-afternoon when they arrived. Shuichi had gone to all kinds of places, being a pop star and all. But it's mostly coliseums, bars, and hotels… this place… this place was a palace! A gigantic fountain decorated the front hall, the stairs were pure marble in addition to being fully carpeted, and a winding staircase lead to an equally opulent second floor. The walls were gilded with gold, and the columns were carved with Greek and Roman designs. Unconsciously, he clung tighter to Eiri, afraid that he might break some sculpture if he so much as twitch.

"Good morning, Mr. Uesegi Eiri… welcome to The Writer's Guild. I'm Seteshi, and I will be your butler for the day," a tuxedoed woman greeted them. Shuichi gulped. She was better dressed than he.

"Send twice the usual up my room after 30 minutes," Eiri muttered as he pulled the now chibi Shuichi up the stairs.

The hall upstairs was like a five-star hotel, even better. Eiri produced a silver key, and opened a room with the name 'Uesegi' carved on it. Shuichi thought that he knew everything about Eiri, but… but… this was…

A palatial home, with possibly the best view in the estate, a grand piano… a fountain…

"Wah! Eiri! You own this?" Shuichi couldn't believe it.

"The club offered this so I'd join them. It's mine until I'm not famous anymore. Enjoy it while you can."

Shuichi was already doing exactly that. He rolled all over the floor, enjoying the soft carpet on his skin.

Splitting head ache for Eiri.

"Room service!"

Yuki was hesitant to open the door, but his stomach rumbled in anticipation. So in spite of the rolling dog in the background, he let the room service in. The boy gawked at the rolling popstar but said nothing. Eiri gave him a sizable tip to stay quiet.

"Sankyuu!" the boy thanked in his native dialect.

"Hey, Shuichi! Quit that before you break something. You're hungry, aren't you? Let's eat!"

The words 'let's eat' was enough for Shuichi to jump on Yuki's lap and demand the young writer to feed him. "I want that chocolate cake and cream Eiri…"

Damn. He was eyeing those. But Shuichi used his great big eyes on him, so he acceded.

Yuki pinched a bit of the cake and let Shindou kun get it. The popstar immediately got where Yuki was leading them. And frankly, he didn't need more prodding…

Yuki didn't know how they got to the bed room. The bed was a mess when they were sated. A blush colored Shuichi's cheeks as he eyed Yuki who was lighting a cigarette.

"Eiri, don't smoke. It'll ruin the mood…" Shuichi muttered sleepily.

He was most tempted to rant, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Damn it. What's wrong with him today? First, he couldn't sleep. Then, he's extra nice to Shindou… he snubbed the lightened end on the ash tray.

"There. Happy now?"

"Uhunh," the boy muttered. "Eiri, let's stay here til tomorrow, it's nice, please?"

"Whatever…"

Shuichi yawned. The sheets fell from his torso as he turned his body to face the writer. Yuki went back to bed to let his sleepy lover snuggle against him. Shuichi was always sleepy after making love, but it was seldom Eiri let him snuggle for long. Today though, since he's been nice since morning, he'd let him.

Night came early for the two lovers. Since they were already in the Writer's Guild, Yuki gave Shuichi a tour of the place. It was part golf course, part clubhouse, and only the most influential in Japan's literary scene were given access. As they were walking down the hall, Shuichi heard a soft humming. His trained musician ears instantly knew that it was a live band playing.

"Eiri! Eiri! You have a band here?"

"I don't know. You know I don't listen to music."

"Eiri! I wanna see, I wanna see! Let's go, please? Please?"

Eiri closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He didn't have a choice, did he? He led Shuichi to bar where a young band was playing. The house wasn't packed, and the few who were here were busy talking with each other or writing stuff on their laptops.

Yuki snorted.

Shuichi's heart skipped a beat as he glanced at the expensive equipment the band was using. "Kawaii! I want to try them out! Some are better than the studio's! Wow!"

"Tohma would kill you if he heard that," Yuki muttered as he pulled Shuichi  
(who was showing signs of using the chocolate's energy soon) toward the bar. But the kid was already feeling the pull of the stage and it was futile to stop him. Oh heck. "Go, you fool. Don't embarrass me."

"Yatta!" Shuichi half skipped/ ran to the stage and called for the lead singer. In the music scene, he was almost as well known as Eiri (even if he didn't know it). The lead was starry eyed as he let Shuichi take the microphone.

The band members: the drums, keyboards 1 & 2, and guitar were star-struck. But they were immediately put at ease with Shuichi's carefree attitude. Yuki noted that as time passed, Shuichi was becoming more and more like Ryuichi. Both men had the same mysterious force that endeared them, and made other people want to make them happy. He was doubtless a genius in composing melody, and he instructed the musicians to play some keys, notes, and with not even a single practice session, confidently announced his new piece.

"Konnichi wa, minna! Boku wa Shindou Shuichi of Bad Luck!" he motioned for the gutarist to start. The long-haired girl strummed the key sweetly, so softly, that the room immediately quieted to hear it.

"I offer this song to the one and only person who made me complete, and who made me so happy in this world…"

The keyboard began playing the same chords, and they formed a haunting melody together.

"He's the one whom I will always love… and though I know, you think I'm cheesy, I still love you…" no longer talking to the audience now, he looked at Yuki's direction, and with the sweetest, most innocent smile, soundlessly said his lover's name…

_Yuki… Eiri…_

_"So many nights have passed, _

_Beloved, I think of you, always,_

_You say you don't love me,_

_But your eyes say otherwise,_

_Your touch says otherwise._

_I've watched so many leaves fall, _

_Waiting for you to say those three words,_

_With no surety that they would come…_

_No promise that they would come._

_But I know, they would in time._

_Eternity is but a short wait with you at my side._

_Eternity is what I have with you._

_You live in a world that I could not fathom, _

_no matter how hard I try._

_But I would keep on trying,_

_I would be with you no matter where and when._

_I will be your shadow and your light._

_The sky, do you see, they're brighter?_

_The music, do you hear? It's better._

_My heart flutters every time you're there,_

_Seasons change. I glance at your lips,_

_Asking, if finally the time has come._

_If I have to wait an eternity for you,_

_I will… I love you, I need you…_

_And so, I will."_

The club was silent as the piano and guitar play the last notes. Even after Shuichi walked off the stage, and into Eiri's waiting arms, they remained silent.

"Eiri, I think I embarrassed you… I should've waited for my own band to play that song. It's my gift for you… I don't think I was off key, and the band didn't make a mistake… so it must be the song! I'm sorry, Eiri… I really don't have any talent…"

"Baka…" Yuki let the boy snuggle against him. "Silence is the greatest compliment here. It takes much to make them speechless, and you just did it, gakki."

"Y-you mean… but, how about you? Did you like it?"

"Ch. I told you before, Shuichi. I hate music."

Shuichi's energy dropped to below subsidence level.

"But I loved that particular song."

"Honto? Honton ni honto ni?"

"Don't make me repeat it again brat, because I won't."

Shuichi looked so happy and cute at the same time, that Yuki couldn't resist kissing him. And though he had a rule against public displays of affection, he made an exception tonight.

Gently, he lifted Shindou's chin up, and closing his eyes, gently placed a kiss on his lips.

_Gakki… I thought you were stupid, but you managed to know me so deeply…_

Yuki made the kiss even deeper. _I tried to close my heart to you, but you managed to break in, make a room for yourself and steal the key._

He knew it a long time ago, even if he didn't want to admit it. He has fallen for this pink-haired boy. And though he will never be the demonstrative lover Shuichi was, he could still show his feelings in other ways.

Now, he knew why he was so different today. A year ago, they met. And a year, they spent confirming that they were meant to be together. Strange, they had no pact to be a couple, they just acted like they were.

Unconsciously, his mind kept track…his _date-stupid_ mind that couldn't even remember his brother and sister's birthdays.

He broke the kiss.

"Eiri…?" Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, his head still floating on the clouds.

_Good. If he asks, then I have an excuse that he was only dreaming_ _and he's out of his mind._

And so, Yuki Eiri, the cold-hearted author whispered to Shuichi what he had waited an eternity to hear.

**The End**

November 15, 2003, 1:27 P.M.


End file.
